Process control systems are widely used in factories and/or plants in which products are manufactured or processes are controlled (e.g., chemical manufacturing, power plant control, etc.). Process control systems are also used in the harvesting of natural resources such as, for example, oil and gas drilling and handling processes, etc. In fact, virtually any manufacturing process, resource harvesting process, etc. can be automated through the application of one or more process control systems. It is believed the process control systems will eventually be used more extensively in agriculture as well.
Process control systems, like those used in chemical, petroleum or other processes, typically include one or more centralized or decentralized process controllers communicatively coupled to at least one host or operator workstation and to one or more process control and instrumentation devices, such as field devices, via analog, digital or combined analog/digital buses. Field devices, which may be, for example valves, valve positioners, switches, transmitters, and sensors (e.g., temperature, pressure and flow rate sensors), perform functions within the process such as opening or closing valves and measuring process parameters. The process controller receives signals indicative of process measurements or process variables made by or associated with the field devices and/or other information pertaining to the field devices, uses this information to implement a control routine and then generates control signals which are sent over one or more of the buses to the field devices to control the operation of the process. Information from the field devices and the controller is typically made available to one or more applications executed by an operator workstation to enable an operator to perform desired functions with respect to the process, such as viewing the current state of the process, modifying the operation of the process, etc.
The various devices within the process plant may be interconnected in physical and/or logical groups to create a logical process, such as a control loop. Likewise, a control loop may be interconnected with other control loops and/or devices to create sub-units. A sub-unit may be interconnected with other sub-units to create a unit, which in turn, may be interconnected with other units to create an area. Process plants generally include interconnected areas, and business entities generally include process plants which may be interconnected. As a result, a process plant includes numerous levels of hierarchy having interconnected assets, and a business enterprise may include interconnected process plants. In other words, assets related to a process plant, or process plants themselves, may be grouped together to form assets at higher levels.
The manner in which process control systems are implemented has evolved over the years. Older generations of process control systems were typically implemented using dedicated, centralized hardware and hard-wired connections.
However, modern process control systems are typically implemented using a highly distributed network of workstations, intelligent controllers, smart field devices, and the like, some or all of which may perform a portion of an overall process control strategy or scheme. In particular, most modern process control systems include smart field devices and other process control components that are communicatively coupled to each other and/or to one or more process controllers via one or more digital data buses. In addition to smart field devices, modern process control systems may also include analog field devices such as, for example, 4-20 milliamp (mA) devices, 0-10 volts direct current (VDC) devices, etc., which are typically directly coupled to controllers as opposed to a shared digital data bus or the like.
In a typical industrial or process plant, a distributed control system (DCS) is used to control many of the industrial processes performed at the plant. The plant may have a centralized control room having a computer system with user input/output (I/O), a disc I/O, and other peripherals known in the computing art with one or more process controllers and process I/O subsystems communicatively connected to the centralized control room. Additionally, one or more field devices are typically connected to the I/O subsystems and to the process controllers to implement control and measurement activities within the plant. While the process I/O subsystem may include a plurality of I/O ports connected to the various field devices throughout the plant, the field devices may include various types of analytical equipment, silicon pressure sensors, capacitive pressure sensors, resistive temperature detectors, thermocouples, strain gauges, limit switches, on/off switches, flow transmitters, pressure transmitters, capacitance level switches, weigh scales, transducers, valve positioners, valve controllers, actuators, solenoids, indicator lights or any other device typically used in process plants.
As used herein, the term “field device” encompasses these devices, as well as any other device that performs a function in a control system. In any event, field devices may include, for example, input devices (e.g., devices such as sensors that provide status signals that are indicative of process control parameters such as, for example, temperature, pressure, flow rate, etc.), as well as control operators or actuators that perform actions in response to commands received from controllers and/or other field devices.
Traditionally, analog field devices have been connected to the controller by two-wire twisted pair current loops, with each device connected to the controller by a single two-wire twisted pair. Analog field devices are capable of responding to or transmitting an electrical signal within a specified range. In a typical configuration, it is common to have a voltage differential of approximately 20-25 volts between the two wires of the pair and a current of 4-20 mA running through the loop. An analog field device that transmits a signal to the control room modulates the current running through the current loop, with the current being proportional to the sensed process variable.
An analog field device that performs an action under control of the control room is controlled by the magnitude of the current through the loop, which current is modulated by the I/O port of the process I/O system, which in turn is controlled by the controller. Traditional two-wire analog devices having active electronics can also receive up to 40 milliwatts of power from the loop. Analog field devices requiring more power are typically connected to the controller using four wires, with two of the wires delivering power to the device. Such devices are known in the art as four-wire devices and are not power limited, as typically are two-wire devices.
A discrete field device can transmit or respond to a binary signal. Typically, discrete field devices operate with a 24 volt signal (either AC or DC), a 110 or 240 volt AC signal, or a 5 volt DC signal. Of course, a discrete device may be designed to operate in accordance with any electrical specification required by a particular control environment. A discrete input field device is simply a switch which either makes or breaks the connection to the controller, while a discrete output field device will take an action based on the presence or absence of a signal from the controller.
Historically, most traditional field devices have had either a single input or a single output that was directly related to the primary function performed by the field device. For example, the only function implemented by a traditional analog resistive temperature sensor is to transmit a temperature by modulating the current flowing through the two-wire twisted pair, while the only function implemented by a traditional analog valve positioner is to position a valve somewhere between a fully open and a fully closed position based on the magnitude of the current flowing through the two-wire twisted pair.
More recently, field devices that are part of hybrid systems become available that superimpose digital data on the current loop used to transmit analog signals. One such hybrid system is known in the control art as the Highway Addressable Remote Transducer (HART) protocol. The HART system uses the magnitude of the current in the current loop to send an analog control signal or to receive a sensed process variable (as in the traditional system), but also superimposes a digital carrier signal upon the current loop signal. The HART protocol makes use of the Bell 202 Frequency Shift Keying (FSK) standard to superimpose the digital signals at a low level on top of the 4-20 mA analog signals. This enables two-way field communication to take place and makes it possible for additional information beyond just the normal process variable to be communicated to/from a smart field instrument. The HART protocol communicates at 1200 bps without interrupting the 4-20 mA signal and allows a host application (master) to get two or more digital updates per second from a field device. As the digital FSK signal is phase continuous, there is no interference with the 4-20 mA signal.
The FSK signal is relatively slow and can therefore provide updates of a secondary process variable or other parameter at a rate of approximately 2-3 updates per second. Generally, the digital carrier signal is used to send secondary and diagnostic information and is not used to realize the primary control function of the field device. Examples of information provided over the digital carrier signal include secondary process variables, diagnostic information (including sensor diagnostics, device diagnostics, wiring diagnostics, and process diagnostics), operating temperatures, a sensor temperature, calibration information, device ID numbers, materials of construction, configuration or programming information, etc. Accordingly, a single hybrid field device may have a variety of input and output variables and may implement a variety of functions.
More recently, a newer control protocol has been defined by the Instrument Society of America (ISA). The new protocol is generally referred to as Fieldbus, and is specifically referred to as SP50, which is as acronym for Standards and Practice Subcommittee 50. The Fieldbus protocol defines two subprotocols. An H1 Fieldbus network transmits data at a rate up to 31.25 kilobits per second and provides power to field devices coupled to the network. An H2 Fieldbus network transmits data at a rate up to 2.5 megabits per second, does not provide power to field devices connected to the network, and is provided with redundant transmission media. Fieldbus is a nonproprietary open standard and is now prevalent in the industry and, as such, many types of Fieldbus devices have been developed and are in use in process plants. Because Fieldbus devices are used in addition to other types of field devices, such as HART and 4-20 mA devices, with a separate support and I/O communication structure associated with each of these different types of devices.
Newer smart field devices, which are typically all digital in nature, have maintenance modes and enhanced functions that are not accessible from or compatible with older control systems. Even when all components of a distributed control system adhere to the same standard (such as the Fieldbus standard), one manufacturer's control equipment may not be able to access the secondary functions or secondary information provided by another manufacturer's field devices.
Typically, the communication protocols defined by these foundations include standards that specify how each device identifies itself and communicates with a process control system through the use of what is known as a device description (DD), where the DD defines the protocol's application layer and various user interface definitions necessary to communicate with the device. The DD is written in the well-known and well-supported Device Description Language (DDL) (also known as electronic Device Description Language (EDDL)), established as an International Electrotechnical Commission standard (e.g., IEC 61804). Each device type typically has its own DD, which is a formal description of the data and operating procedures for a field device, including variables, data (parameters), communication (addressing information), methods, commands/operations (e.g., calibration), and graphical user interfaces (e.g., menus and display formats) associated with various features of the device. Information about every accessible variable of the device is generally included in the device description to thereby define the compatibility of, and possible communications with, the device. Such variables include, for example, process measurements, any derived values, and all the internal parameters of the device such as range, sensor type, choice of linearization, materials of construction, manufacturer, revision number, etc. The DDL instructs the host system or host application how to communicate, decode, and display the information in the DD for the device.
The DDs for various devices are typically used in a number of different manners. For example, when a process application or host application is implemented in a process plant, the maintenance personnel responsible for maintaining the process application may need to get help information about various parameters of various devices. Similarly, system designers writing a process application may use a DD to gain further information about a device. Device manufacturers generally provide DDs on a computer readable media so that these DDs can be easily copied into various process control system computers or into various process plant related applications. In particular, device manufacturers typically provide a DD for each device they make which defines, in the DDL, the parameters associated with the device, how to communicate with the device, limits for the device, etc.
DDL-based hosts can read and interpret the DD for a device in the DDL to determine the type of device and the important parameters, limits, etc. associated with the device that a DD developer (e.g., device manufacturer, protocol foundation) thinks are important for the user to see. As such, the DDL constructs (such as variables, methods, commands, menus and display formats, such as images, graphs, grids, waveforms and charts) are interpreted by the DDL-based host or host application and displayed to the user. The DDL-based host can define the parameters, limits, etc. associated with the device as the intrinsic properties or parameters of the graphic element for the device. The DDL-based host may also have programs to select or define visualizations for the device, and may select one or more generic scripts to use for providing basic actions and animations for the device, either based on information from the DD or based on templates stored for the device type defined by the DD for the device. Resource files may also be used to translate the DDL information into a display. However, the resource files are typically designed by the DD developer, in which case the display, although somewhat configurable to define visualizations and animations for the device, is generally static when it comes to the display of information, and the user is bound to view the information specified by the resource file of the developer. As such, the user is not in control of the information he/she views and/or the manner in which the information is viewed. In terms of the graphical user interface for the device as specified by the DD, the user may be required to iterate through multiple menus in order to retrieve the information deemed important by the user.